Heart Shaped Wreckage
by narugirl2003
Summary: Moments after Voldemort was vanquished, feelings were brought to the surface. Will Hermione and Harry confess what they feel or will someone interrupt as always?


Heart Shaped Wreckage: A Harry Potter song fiction

**Summary: Moments after Voldemort was vanquished, feelings were brought to the surface. Will Hermione and Harry confess what they feel or will someone interrupt as always?**

Author's Note: My favorite song from the NBC sitcom SMASH. I had to do a Harry/Hermione song fiction to this one. Alright, I'll be quiet and let you read.  
************************************************** ***************************

Heart Shaped Wreckage

A flash of green light lit up the courtyard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the Final Battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Harry holding the Elder Wand and Voldemort collapsed to his death. When the Death Eaters surrendered or fled, everyone began surveying the outcome.

Harry walked across the bridge with Elder Wand still in hand. Voldemort was gone, and he saved the world from a powerful sorcerer with a world domination issue. Harry turned to the ledge and looked out toward the horizon. A certain bushy brown haired bookworm walked the bridge calling out to him.

"Harry!"

Harry turned toward the voice, and there she was; Hermione Jean Granger, his best friend that stood beside him from the very beginning no matter how idiotic his decisions were.

_I'm not scared to tell the truth  
I've been to hell and back and I went with you  
Remind me what we were before _

Hermione joined his side and she began the conversation, "Remember when we found out about the prophecy? Six years ago, Voldemort waltzed his way back into your life in many attempts to kill you only to be killed by you."

Harry chuckled then replied, "Yeah…time is one thing I don't want to mess with."

Then Hermione asked him a difficult question, "Where to go from here?"

Harry thought for a while, and then finally decided it was now or never, "Tell my best friend that I love her."

_When we said, "You are mine and I am yours."_

Hermione quickly turned her face toward him with a stunned expression. Did she hear correctly? Harry loved her! She began to realize that those suppressed feelings for Harry can't stay hidden forever.

"I love you, Harry."

_I don't know much but I know myself  
And I don't wanna love anybody else  
So let's break the spell and lift the curse  
Remember when we fell for each other head first_

Harry turned to face her, and he smiled, "It took you long enough to say it."

Hermione punched his arm, "It took you long enough! Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I didn't have to! I was always there for you when you needed someone. What more could I have done?"

_Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles nobody won  
We can start over, better, both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces go_

Harry was right. What more could he have done? He had the lives of all the people in the world on his shoulders, and professing love to someone (and he doesn't know if he would live to see tomorrow) was not a priority.

Hermione smiled then began her interrogation, "When did you first know that you loved me?"

"I knew my feelings for you changed after we saved Sirius. During our fifth year when you got cursed by Dolohov, I knew right then that you meant more to me than my own life. I decided that no matter what I do; I'm protecting you. I realized how stupid I was after I pushed you toward Ron."

Hermione corrected, "I pushed you away, remember. I called you a cheat last year. I felt lost when I realized you were with Ginny."

_I can't find you in the dark  
Will we get back to who we are?  
And I can't fix this on my own_

Harry finally stated, "It doesn't matter anymore. We are both here, and we both love each other. Why can't we figure out what we want to do from here?"

Hermione began thinking out loud, "Alright, we can make it official and start courtship, or since we know each other so well, we can skip courtship and…"

She was interrupted with a finger to her lips, and Harry said, "The courtship will be perfect."

_Our love is the best thing I've ever known_

Hermione smiled then Ron walked across to meet them.

"I finally found you two. Where have you been?" Ron began as he always did when he got jealous of them two being alone together for a long period of time.

_Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles nobody won  
We can start over, better, both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces go  
Let the broken pieces go_

Harry decided to let Ron in on their good news, "Hermione and I finally decided to come clean to you. We have had feelings for each other for about five years now, and we didn't tell each other anything because I didn't know how much longer I had left with all of you. Now that Voldemort is gone, we decided that now would be a good time to say what was in our heart."

_Let the broken pieces go_

Waiting for Ron to explode with anger, they were both mistaken when Ron smiled, "It took you two long enough! Congratulations! But Harry, you're telling Ginny."

After hugging them both, Ron excused himself to go back to his grieving family.

Harry took Hermione into an embrace, picked her up, and spun her around over the joy of their new adventure together as a couple. Hermione squealed and they both started laughing.

_Just hold to each other tonight!_

Harry set her down, and their eyes met.

_Look at this heart shaped wreckage  
What have we done?  
We have got scars from battles_

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you, too, Harry. Just don't take seven years to ask me to marry you."

Harry laughed, and Hermione joined in as well.

_Nobody won  
We can start over, better, both of us know  
If we just let the broken pieces  
Let the broken pieces_

Harry tucked Hermione's bangs behind her ear, cupped the back of her neck, leaned forward…

_Let the broken pieces_

And kissed her eagerly waiting lips; Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's neck to pull him in to intensify that kiss that she waited over five years for.

_Let the broken pieces go_


End file.
